


Long Live

by vnreqvitxd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is leaving for Brazil, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina Week, M/M, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Song Lyrics, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, and that makes them sad, day three, i honestly don't even know how to tag this, im lowkey late but its fine, yes long live is a taylor swift song dont judge me she was my childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnreqvitxd/pseuds/vnreqvitxd
Summary: They won- and that was a great feeling.But now he has to leave.And he knows they may not make it.Shouyou never wants it to end or be forgotten...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Long Live

Hinata slammed down the ball, hearing the echo of it bouncing off the court. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking. They won. This was it.

The crowd cheered and he looked over at Kageyama, the one who had set the ball to him. He was wearing the same shocked expression. When they met eyes, they gave each other a goofy smile. They did it. It was their third year, their last chance, and they took it. They won. 

Hinata ran over to Kageyama and the two hugged with a death-grip. They had got the victory they both had craved. They did it. 

The chaos around them died down. Their team lined up, along with their opponents. They did the usual ritual, then went to thank the audience. 

When the time came to accept their reward, they stood tall as tears of joy ran down their faces. The crowd cheered as the trophy was placed in their hands. It felt so good, because they did it. They won. 

Shouyou wanted to live off this high forever. He never wanted it to go away. He wanted this to be the moment he never forgot. The adrenaline, the joy, the feeling of his team beside him. He never wanted it to end. The flightless crows had soared to the top. 

The team went home that night knowing they had made history. Karasuno High were the champions. 

Tobio and Shouyou lived off that high for the next few weeks. Nothing could bring them down, even knowing that bad things were coming, they couldn’t find it in them to care. They had won. Who cared if in less than a few months they’d be flying off to different colleges? They had brought each other victory. 

They found each other and brought the best out of each other. Neither one of them would be in the place they were right now without the other. Their paths had become one.

Which is why it hurt so much the night before Shouyou was planned to leave for his flight to Brazil. The two third years sat down on Shouyou’s bedroom floor, which was painfully empty except for a few bags he’d be taking with him, holding each other tight.

“Tobio…” Shouyou said, looking up from his embrace. “I need you to promise me something,” He said, his voice strained from crying. “Alright?”

Kageyama nodded. “Anything, Shouyou,” 

“Remember it, okay? Remember the feeling, the way it felt like the world was spinning around, and remember the cheers, and never forget it.” Hinata placed his hands on the sides of Tobio’s face, keeping eye contact, despite his tear-blurred vision. “And promise me you’ll remember me. That you’ll stay with me forever, okay?”

Tobio nodded. “Shouyou,” He placed his own hands over his. “Everything’s gonna be okay, nothing’s gonna happen to us. We can make it through this,”

Tobio didn’t know if thaat was true. Long distance was hard, and even harder with such a busy sceduale. However, he wanted his words to be true, he wanted everything to be okay, so he chose to believe them. 

Hinata nodded sadly. “I know, I know,” He swallowed thickly. “But… if something does happen, and fate steps in, and we’re separated… and you get married to someone, and you have kids or something,” He said, babbling at this point. “When they point at the pictures…” He finally broke eye contact and looked down. “Please, tell them my name,”

Kageyama leaned forward and kissed Shouyou’s forehead. “Calm down, sunshine, you’re overthinking,”

“Tell them how the crowds went wild, how we lost their minds, tell them the amazing feeling once that last point was scored…” He looked back up. “And tell them, how I hope they shine, and do good things, and become amazing people, just like you,”

“Shouyou…”

“Promise me,” 

Kageyama gave Shouyou a sweet kiss on the lips, pouring emotion into it. When they pulled away, he rested his forehead on Hinata’s. “I promise,” 

The shorter teen let out a sob as he fell down into Kageyama’s chest. “I had the time of my life,” He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. “With you,”

Tobio’s embrace grew tighter. “I love you, Shouyou,” He kissed the top of the other’s head. “And I always will,”

“I love you, too,”

_ Long live all the walls we crashed through _

_ I had the time of my life with you  _

_ Long live the walls we crashed through  _

_ How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  _

_ We will be remembered.  _


End file.
